


A New Start

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: It is about time for his first dreamfes alone, and Souma wants to surprise the audience.





	1. Chapter 1

       Souma adjusted his outfit, making sure it was perfect, and once done, watched his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Everything seeming perfect, from the size of the kimono to the colors, but something was really off. His hair. He was accustomed to tied his hair at home, but it was for school, and life in general. For a dreamfes, it was different, and he wanted to have a different hairstyle.  _ If Kiryu-dono had been here…  _ But he wasn’t. Both he and Hasumi were graduated now, and he was alone. No more Hasumi scolding him for being hot-blooded, and no more Kiryu styling his long purple hair… 

_        If only they were here _ , he thought, and he felt selfish. High school was over for them, they were free to do whatever they wanted. Besides, they often sent him texts (and even Kanata and Kaoru did it, sometimes), asking how his idols activities went, and even told him that he could ask them for their help if he needed it. He had refused, of course, there was no way he was going to bother his senior.

       Souma didn’t know what to do with his hair, and the more he searched and looked at his reflection, the more he was lost. And the live was soon. Really soon.  _ I have to find a way before it’s too late. _ He needed a hairstyle that surprised the audience, something that would stay in memories. He looked around him, searching for an idea, when his eyes fell on his katana. And there, he had an idea. It was risky, and it wouldn’t be perfect, but it would surprise everyone for sure. 

“Kanzaki-kun, it’s almost time!” Mao’s voice warned and Souma took his decision.

       It was now or never, anyway. He took his katana and, watching his reflection, he cut his hair. It fell on the ground while Souma sheathed his katana. When he watched back on his reflection, he noticed that he had cut them properly. He didn’t recognize himself, and he couldn’t help but touch them.  _ It is too late for regret,  _ he thought. And, besides, he was sure to surprise people; now, and especially his parents.  _ Father and Mother will scold me, and I’ll accept it.  _

“Kanzaki-kun, it’s your turn in five minutes!”

“I arrive!” He answered.

      He glanced a last time at his reflection, then smiled and left his dressing room, ready to surprise everyone.

      And if he ever started regretting it, he would just have to remind himself that his hair would grow back, and shouldn't be worried. Because now, it marked a new start.


	2. Chapter 2

       Fingers went through the purple locks, and he closed his eyes of satisfaction. It felt good. Really good. He started humming of happiness, forgetting that he wasn’t alone in the room. Yet, it didn’t seem to bother the two people with him, so he didn’t stop.

“Your hair’s a mess. Let me brush it. We’ll be on stage soon, so you have to be ready.”

“I let my hair to you, Kiryu-dono.”

“Kuro is alright, Kanzaki. We’re not in school anymore.”

“Kiryu-dono will always be Kiryu-dono.”

“And Kanzaki will always be Kanzaki, huh?” Keito, who was sat on a chair, drawing said.

      Souma nodded and because he moved too much, Kuro pulled his hair.

“Don’t move, Kanzaki.”

“Yes.”

      They stayed quiet for a moment, Kuro brushing Souma’s hair, Souma closing his eyes, and Keito still drawing. Or so he seemed to draw until he stated with a serious voice:

“I can’t believe you cut your hair, last year.”

“Sure, it surprised everyone.”

“Especially us.”

      Souma laughed and, a big smile on his lips, he answered:

“It was my goal. Surprising the audience.” Then, he glanced at Keito, trying not to move, afraid of Kuro pulling his hair once again. “I didn’t expect Hasumi-dono and Kiryu-dono to be there, though.”

“Of course we would have been there.” Kuro sighed. “It was your first dreamfes alone. Also, Mama was scared for you.”

“Mama?” Souma repeated.

“Kiryu!” Keito scolded.

“You should have seen him. He was so worried that he even took my hand and bit his lips deeply. I thought I needed to bring him to the infirmary.”

“Kiryu, stop that!”

      Kuro laughed and Souma smiled. He wasn’t mocking his leader. Actually, he was really happy to be with them again, in the same unit. But this time, they were more than students, they were adults, and true idols. 

      Finally, Kuro tied Souma’s hair. Souma bowed, thanking him, and Keito stood up, putting his sketchbook away. 

“Fine. It’s time.”

      His two unit’s members nodded with a smile and left the dressing room for their very first concert. In the meantime, Souma touched his now long hair, and felt happy. He didn’t regret at all to have cuting them a year ago, because now they were long enough to start his new life with Kuro and Keito. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little drabble's idea since I saw a fanart about Souma cutting his hair, and the comment of the artist was "until now, it was Kuro who took care of Souma's hair before lives". I hope you have enjoyed it ^^
> 
> There will be a second drabble about it :3


End file.
